Phweffie
Beth Jane, also known as Phweffie and formerly Viper, is a member of The TTV Channel. She does not have a specific series that she hosts. Pre-TTV Prior to becoming a host, Phweffie preoccupied her time with her interest in video games, namely the Mass Effect franchise. Eventually, she rekindled her love for the LEGO BIONICLE line and began joining several community websites. In her websurfing, she stumbled across The TTV Channel and became a fan of their content. Becoming a host When TTV put out a casting call on November 17th, 2013, Phweffie put in her application after a day's worth of consideration. On December 8th, 2013, she made her first appearance on The TTV Podcast Episode 084, initially debuting with her original screen name, Viper. Channel Activities After her debut, Phweffie continued to make occasional appearances on the podcast. While she wasn't the show runner for any series, she would often guest star or lend her voice to several of them on the channel, such as [http://the-three-virtues.wikia.com/wiki/Recap_Reviews Eljay's Recap Reviews] and [http://the-three-virtues.wikia.com/wiki/The_Invictus_Analysis The Invictus Analysis]. On August 3rd, 2014, during the live annual event MakutaFest, it was announced that Phweffie would be the narrator for a series titled History of BIONICLE. Unfortunately, in mid-2017, it was announced that this series was basically cancelled. She planned to be in both the Pre-Comic Con Livestream and the 10,000 subscriber special with Venom, Varderan, Mesonak, Jon, and Eljay. However, technical difficulties prevented her from doing so both times. Eventually, she broke the streak of bad luck pertaining to livestreams when she was able to join the TTV Talks Crap About Each Other New Year's Day livestream on Jan 1st, 2016, in addition to the TTV Recap Review livestream later that year on Dec 20th. During the TTV Civil War event for April Fools' Day 2016, Phweffie changed her name on the TTV Message Boards from Viper to Black Viper, representing Marvel's Black Widow. Phweffie was one of the six cast members to converge in Chantilly, Virginia for Brickfair in August 2016. She was a part of the first video podcast, TTV Podcast Episode 207. It was around this time that she ended up discarding her initial screen name to opt for the one she uses now. While she still hasn't had her own show, Phweffie has appeared in some ensemble shows, such as BIOTALK Book Club and Art Farts. Trivia * Her favorite character in media is Zaktan from the LEGO BIONICLE line. * Phweffie is English, and one of only three TTV members not based in the United States. * When she was initially accepted as a member of the cast, she provided everyone with two possible names - Phweffie and Viper. The latter was adopted until it was reverted to the former in 2016. * Phweffie often has morbid dreams. * Phweffie is allergic to peanuts. * In 2017, Phweffie was the only current cast member who did not attend Brickfair Virginia. * Phweffie frequently partakes in the creation of memes related to BIONICLE and TTV. ** Unfortunately she was unable to go online when, in Fall 2016, the Internet was ablaze with BIONICLE memes. Category:TTV Cast Category:TTV Channel Category:Female Cast Members